


Insomnia

by mymutedmusings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymutedmusings/pseuds/mymutedmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Svetlana's POV after her scene at the end of 4x07. Kinda spoiler-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

She lies there, staring at the water-stained ceiling. She thinks probably rainwater or it could be something else entirely. Her back is aching and the springs of the couch poking her in three different places is not helping her find sleep. Every time she closes her eyes, she sees him and that look on his face. He is hurting. She could tell even though she hardly gets to see him like this. Only when he thinks no one is looking or paying attention. She recounts the way his hands shake or clench in a fist before needing to take a drag. She notices the amount of abandoned cigarette butts scattered around the house and how they seem to multiply at a faster rate each day. The way he has the tendency to pace back and forth with a look so far away before finally remembering he needs to act tough.

She hates to admit it. But she cannot deny it. He has grown on her. He picks her up from work daily, nagging her for stupid things but at the same time glaring at all the men that strip her with their eyes. Not that she ever minded them, she’s never been ashamed of what she does. But it sort of comforts her to see him try, in his own way, to make it easier for her. Like the way he picks out all the pepperoni in their pizzas despite Mandy’s tantrums after seeing her set them aside. Or when she needs to retch her guts out because of the fucking stupid baby there always seem to be a glass of water conveniently sitting on the kitchen counter. Despite what others and he think of himself, he’s not all that bad. To see him so fractured, to know that the reason he’s slowly chipping is because she’s there kills her a tiny bit inside.


End file.
